The new cultivar is a chance, whole plant mutation selected by the inventor, Magaly Zais-Fast, a citizen of the United States, in 1995 at a commercial greenhouse located near Bangkok, Thailand. ‘Cheeka’ was found as a single, whole plant mutation growing in a commercial planting of the parent variety Musa acuminata ‘Kluai Khai’.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar ‘Cheeka’ was first performed by tissue culture at a commercial laboratory in Thailand 2001. ‘Cheeka’ has been reproduced by micro-propagation and has shown that the unique features of this cultivar are stable and reproduced true to type.